Plus Rosama
by Twilinden
Summary: First Season. Organized in an Anime way. There are five seasons;eight episodes each. When The Plus Anima group find a Box in the ground, Life wouldn't be the same....It's just a Doll, What could happen?
1. The Black Rose

_**This story belongs to Graceraven and Twilinden.**_

_**DO**_

_**NOT**_

_**STEAL.**_

_**Back to reality, please enjoy. There are five seasons to this story. Each with eight episodes (Chapters). We just wasted to organized it like an Anime. Enjoy.....**_

___In time at youth, all things are suppose to be amazing. Especially us…The day we opened it…But this was no Fairy Tale…This Window of Black Roses brings back so many memories; Good and Horrid…_

_The Moment that case was opened and I saw her…I knew my life wouldn't be the same…_

_It was just a Doll, what could have happened?(You'll know who is speaing at the very end of the series)_

_(Thirty years ago where it all happened)_

_**THE BLACK ROSE **_

"Yay! Were going to eat! I love to eat!" Cooro, 14 year Black haired and brown eyes, yelled happily taking his seat on the log.

Husky, Boy with pale whit skin, aqua hair, and blue- purple eyes, slyly looked at him. "We all know that, Cooro…."

Nana, a girl with fair skin blonde hair and green eyes, came from the woods. She had been looking for Alex earlier and didn't quite succeed. "I can't find Alex…Could you guys maybe help?"

Senri, a tall teenager about 17 with gray hair and eyes, got up to go with her. So did Husky. Cooro stayed with droopy eyes. " Aw….But I'm hungry!" Everyone shot a glare at him, causing him to get up and follow

"Oh…I've got to get back to the group…" Alex had let his lemon blonde hair down to wash up at the near bye stream, making his female appearance on his face show. Along with that, he let his cape dry on a branch.

He got up and walked to get it….till he stepped on hard soil.

"What?" He looked down and tapped it. "Strange…What's under…?" Alex keeled down and began to dig slowly he digging out a…..

….Case?

…..a….Case…..

Alex pulled it out and touched its Rose shaped lock.

"Such strange….Who the Hell would put a case there?"

He bent down and ran his hands through it smoothly. It was hard…So genuine. He picked it up by the handle, and carried away to dried soil ground. He opened it slowly and inside……..

…….as a small Doll.

It was in a sleeping position curled up. It was a female blonde. It was in Black and Orchid top.(Like Souseiseki, Look under Rozen Maiden images if you don't know) She had a black and long skirt with orchid trimming and white leggings with Black glossy high shoes. She had a Black Hat with a black rose on the side. In the case was a wind.

Alex picked up the beautiful Thing and examined it.

"Looks like Nana….With a tint of Husky…" He laughed to himself. He looked back at the box and pulled out the wind. Then he turned her around to wind her up.

After a few turns, he put the wind down and waited….

Suddenly…The doll twitched. Then more….Until it shake completely. Alex Got Scared and threw it in front of him.

The Doll began to Glow and it stood up zombie-like. It's eyes opened dramatically and looked at Alex sharply. Though it had blue sea like eyes like Husky.

"Either Nana and Husky created a Sin, Or you look just like them combined….."Alex said, frightened.

The Doll walk up to him.

"Get up, Human."

Alex started to sweat. The….Doll….Was….Talking….

"Uh…………………………………….." She got closer to him.

"I mean no harm……" Alex did as he was told. "What are you?"

"You mean _Who _am I. I am the ninth Doll of the Rozen Maidens….Twilinden" (DON'T say anything please….I created Twilinden before I had a YouTube, Gaia, and Fanfiction account.)

Alex looked at her in amazed. "Oh…" _Rozen…Maiden…Where have I heard that…?_

"Are you lost, Human?"

"No…?"

"What is wrong? It seems like you are trying to hide a laugh or something…."She said. _Woah…She's good… _"Maybe…"

All the sudden, a black rose petal flew threw his cheek, scraping it a bit. "Hey…!"

He looked at Twilinden and at her palm were some black petals floating and surrounding her wrist. "Was that…YOU?!" Alex yelled.

"Come now, You were laughing at me….."

"No I wasn't! I was laughing because you look like two of my friends combined!"

The rose petals dissolved. "Two?! Show me! Now!"

"Alright…..But let me get my- "

"ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU!" "Not so loud Nana!" Yeah Na-"

Alex look at the opposite direction and then at Twilinden. He just grabbed her and ran to get his Cape. "Human! Put me down!"

"I need my cape!"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Twilinden yelled. She extended her small hand and from the ground came a long black rose vine that flew to get the cape quickly. It came back to Alex and stopped running. "……Thanks." Twilinden Helped him into it quick.

Then, The group came….

"Alex where have you've been?" Cooro asked.

"………….Somewhere……………."

"Alex….Why are you holding a doll?" Husky said looking at Twilinden.

"And what is your name, Human?"

And everyone said one thing…..

"…………………………………………………………………………………………"

Alex looked at them. "I can Explain…..?"

Alex told them the whole story. (Except the cape part.)

Husky broke the spell, "Did….She just….Talk?"

Alex nodded his head. "Look those are the two I was talking about…." He whispered to Twilinden. "Danches," She called, and a little Orchid glowing light came to her hand and made a small mirror. She looked at herself,

Then at Nana,

Then at herself,

Then at Husky,

Herself,

Nana,

Husky,

All…..

She got up from Alice and ran to Nana and Husky and gave them a hug together.

"Mother! Father!" she said to the thirteen year olds.

Nana and Husky looked at each other then at the two and a half foot Doll holding them. "Did you guys create a sin or something?" Cooro said.

"NO!" Nana and Husky yelled. Husky suddenly picked up the Doll and held her up to Cooro. "SHE IS A DOLL! D-O-L-L! DOLL!!!!" He yelled in his face.

"GET ME DOWN!THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT WAY TO HOLD A LADY!" Twilinden yelled. Husky put her down immediately.

Husky looked at her and bent down. His blue eyes met hers. "Look…I just like her," He whispered.

"Jill killed herb, what?" Cooro said.

"NO, STUPID! I just like her! I just like Nana!"

"Oh……………. Who's Jill?"

Everyone shook their head in nonsense. "Well, I'll pretend to be your Mother!" Nana said cheerfully. "WHA- Nana I can't believe your buying this! She's just a talking Doll!"

Twilinden just stared at him….With huge eyes with almost tears….

"You…..I AM MORE THATN JUST A TALKING DOLL, IDIOT! YOU TAKE ME FOR A-" As she continued talking, Alex noticed a light portal coming from her feet and a hand rising from it….It was about to grab Twilinden's leg.

"Twilinden! Watch OUT!" He yelled.

He went to grab her but the arm grabbed her and dragged her in. "Ah!" Twilinden exclaimed. And as Alex was going after the Portal, it closed.

"Twilinden!" Nana yelled. "Where did she go?!"

Alex stood up and looked at her. He knew…..But how….?

"I know….."

He looked down to see black crow feathers………..

"Suigintou……"

_**All right….This story is special so I will update often. (Not like that Yaoi one….) Anyway….Stay tune for episode two: Alice. **_


	2. Alice

_**Thank you for staying tuned. Property of Graceraven and Twilinden. Back to reality, I'd also like to say that you should read "Monster Plus Anima" By Graceraven. And all who haven't read, "Secrets" By Princess Falling Star. **_

_**Back to reality, On with the story……**_

"Where is she?!" Yelled Nana, "Tell us!"

Alex looked at the ground. _I remember The Rozen Maidens now............_

Alex got up from the ground where the portal was and had a serious face on. "I know where she is………."

_**ALICE**_

_**Meanwhile………**_

__A three foot tall Doll with a Dark Blue type of long tutu dress with crosses at the end of it stood flying in the sky. She had long black boots with small pink Roses on the middle of each boot and had a black and blue cloth made headband with the same pink rose on it. She had Pale skin, red eyes, and white hair. Her Crow wings expanded making her seem evil. In cases, she was. This was Suigintou.

Opposite of her flying, was the Golden hair, Blue-Purple eyed Twilinden. They where in a Dark, foggy, snowing field with abounded and broken houses. This was on of the many N-Fields. A place that doesn't really exist……….

"Well, Well………If it isn't Twilinden………The Ninth Doll of the Rozen Maidens. I felt you've just been wind up." said Suigintou. Twilinden looked harshly at her. Her eyes filled in anger and tears.

"You may have killed him……………DANCHES!"

The artificial glowing spirit swirled around her hand and made a sword with a black rose in the middle appear

"BUT I WILL KILL YOU AND TAKE BOTH ROSA MYSTICE!"

Almost immediately, Twilinden flew like a bullet to her. She swigged her sword at her, but missed. Suigintou laughed to herself and extended her crow wings and fired feathers at her. Like Arrows, as the passed by fast, some scratched Twilinden's face.

"Argh…..!" she muttered. But that didn't stop her. She continued to try to swing her blade at her in the air.

"You can not defeat me with such insignificant powers………." Suigintou said and flew in the opposite direction.

All the sudden, a glowing blue portal appeared below the ground. Out came Alex and the rest of the group. After they all got out, the portal closed.

"Where the Hell are we?!" Husky yelled.

"Shut up, Baka." Alex said seriously. Everyone was so amazed. What happened to him? Why is her acting so strange? Does he know something they don't?

"What's going on here?" asked Cooro. Alex held a finger to hush hi and then pointed up.

Everyone did, and Nana gasped horribly.

"What the Hell?!" Husky yelled louder.

Suigintou looked down at the Humans and laughed. "You brought Humans?!" She continued laughing. It made Twilinden's body all the sudden cold when she looked down.

"What are you DOING HERE?!" She yelled and flew a little down. "Why did you follow?!"

"Well, you were in trouble! You were pulled Down!" Husky said, ignoring the cold bitterness.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to speak to you! Just like you said, I JUST A TALKING DOLL!" With that she flew back up to fight.

"Why are they Fighting?!" Nana said in terror.

Alex looked at her in serious eyes. "It's the Alice Game, But there is no time to explain that!" Alex ran up to the scene, to get a better view.

Meanwhile, Twilinden was doing all she could with her sword to fight off the Dark Doll. "I will take your Rosa Mystica as well! I will become Alice! I WILL PLEASE FATHER! MEI MEI!"

Without alarming, Suigintou's glowing sprit came to her hand and made a sword. Then she flew to Twilinden and………………………….

…………………………

Stabbed her…………………..

"TWILINDEN!" Nana yelled. Suigintou took out her sword and the body of the hopeless doll began to fall to the ground. Husky without thinking, ran to Alex.

"HUSKY! DON'T GO!" Cooro yelled as Senri ran with Bear Claw +Anima.

Then Nana ran with her Bat Wings +Anima and flew a small distance to retrieve Twilinden. And she did catch her.

They both went to the ground and Nana looked at her now pale skin. Slowly, Twilinden opened her eyes. "Mo…..th….er…..?" she said softly, as if she was about to die……and she was. The all the sudden, out came a jewel like glowing transparent rose out of her body. It was her Rosa Mystica……..Nana took it and held it for protection.

Suigintou pressed her feet on the floor as she landed. "You take what is not yours? Give it back……."She pointed her sword at Nana.

"No." Nana said frightened.

From a distance, Husky saw Nana in shock eyes. "No…" He breathe as he ran to her. "NANA!"

"Give it back………….."

Nana shook her head. She barley knew this Doll, why was she defending her life?

She felt frighten by the threats this Doll was making.

But………………

………………………No………………………..

Husky ran as fast as her could. "NANA!"

All the sudden, all her could hear was light shining into Nana's body. The sword was throwing a type of energy. It was sucking the life out of Nana, making her pale and she fell, with Twilinden's body.

"NANA!" Husky went to her body and he got a hold of Suigintou.

"BRING HER BACK! BOTH OF THEM!"

Alex turned to Husky and looked in terror. "HUSKY! NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Suigintou hit Husky with a light, which made him fall backwards.

"ALL RIGHT! I HAD ENOUGH! I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!"

Then Alex undid his band up his hair and took off his cape.

And then Alex suddenly had a dress dissolve into his Clothing.

"I am

The one

And only

True

Alice!

That lived

Inside Father!"

Everyone was in silent………………….

Alex was Alice……………….

A girl.

"Alex…………?"Cooro muttered.

The wind blew into Alice's hair and dress as she looked into Suigintou. Suigintou looked into her deep eyes and grew impatient.

"Alice?! The one that if…..We kill you……We get the privilege to Father automatically?!" She began to walk slowly to Alice. Then

Without notice……

She flew to her with her sword.

"I shall take that risk!"

As she approached her, Alice extended both her hands in front of her and out came two water sprouts and automatically hit Suigintou into the Wall. Alice kept attacking her until She couldn't take more water or she would drown.

"I…..Will…..Come….Back!" She breathed hard and a blue light portal opened and with that…..Suigintou was gone.

Almost quickly afterwards, Alice came to Husky to aid Nana and Twilinden. "Don't worry, we will be able to cure them." Alice said. Husky looked at her with a wide jaw and worried eyes.

Then, Alice touched her choker and closed her eyes. A spark of light came out of it and suddenly girls came out in a shimmer of a portal. They both have long brown hair and brown eyes; the only ways to tell them apart is by clothing color, facial appearance, and hair style. One of them only wore gray and black while the other wore an assortment of colors, especially red. Their difference in face is that the one in various of colors had freckles.

"You called, Sister?" said the one in gray and black.

"Yes, Kristi." Alice said. Then she turned to the colorful one. "And Chris. I need you to bring these two to life……..Please." The two girls looked worried at each other, but then smiled at her. "We can help."

They each went to one different person and Kristi gave Nana a new Soul-in-a-way. Chris got the Rosa Mystica out of Nana's hand and put it inside her body, sewing up the hole with a String of Magic. Then, Nana and Twilinden's eyes fluttered opened.

"There. We have done our job. Goodbye." They said.

"Thank you……" Said Alice. The girls bowed and disappeared.

………………………………………………………

Everyone was confused. But they decided to just live with it.

Husky went to Nana and the Small Doll.

"Are you two……Okay?" He said softly. Nana, with Twilinden in her arms, kissed Husky on his cheek. She let go of Twilinden and she got up to Husky.

"I'm Sorry………………." Husky looked up to her.

"It's okay. I guess I can…………."

"Yes?"

"Be your……………"

"Yes?!"

"Fake………….Father." Husky ended with a smile. Then Twilinden flunged herself to him, making them tumble backwards. Twilinden gave him a small kiss as well on his cheek. "Thank you Father!"

Husky smiled and got up.

Then he turned to Alice and said, "You've got some explaining to do………….."


	3. Sensitvity

**Sorry that I, Twilinden, updated so late. I just moved like what…400 miles from where I was or more…Oh well. Still I have to unpack. Thank Goodness that I have the whole week off.  
Back to reality…  
Property of Graceraven and Twilinden. DO NOT STEAL. (Other Characters belong to Natsumi and The Human that invented Rozen Maiden.) And all you guys that Found out Alex is a girl, we just wanted to baffle our readers and joke around. Also, Grace Raven wrote this chapter.**

**Sensitivity**

"I can explain! Really!" Alice exclaimed, waving her hands around rapidly. Everyone was staring at her with an 'oh-my-god-Alex-what-the-bleep' look. Well, Nana was just with Twilinden getting the fire wood ready and stuff like that.

"Now Twilinden, you put the log in the fire, not in the pot…." Nana said, laughing a bit.

Twilinden's face turned as red as a tomato as she said, "But I thought that it heats it up…" She then proceeded to glare at Nana.

"Its okay, Twilinden, you ju-"

"The reason I disguised myself was-"Alice was cut off by the sight of Twilinden suddenly jumping off…

…The cliff.

"Twilinden!" everyone screamed. Alice's hair turned into snakes and wrapped around the doll. The blond brought Twilinden back up and frowned at her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Husky yelled. Twilinden struggled out of Alice's grip and fell to the ground.

"I did something wrong!" the doll defended.

"That doesn't mean you have to commit suicide," Cooro muttered. Next thing they knew, a black petal hit Cooro in the face. **Hard.**

"Um, why did you hit Cooro?" Nana asked as Alice studied Cooro's blushing face.

"You mustn't speak of my actions!" Twilinden ordered.

"No need to shout," Alice murmured, rubbing her ears. "You're gonna make me become deaf."

Twilinden just glared at the guy-now-girl as everyone went back to their business. Later, out of boredom, Twilinden was making random black roses.

"Are you gonna stay there and make roses all day?" Cooro asked.

"Are you questioning my actions?!" the doll hollered and hit Cooro in the face with a petal before jumping off the cliff again.

"What? Is it repeat-your-actions-so-that-Alice-gets-annoyed day?" Alice sighed and the same thing duplicated. "Stop it, now," the blond ordered as she glared at Twilinden with her arms crossed. Twilinden stuck out her tongue as Alice left her on the ground and left.

Husky sat next to her and remarked, "You're so sensitive. You know that?" The blond doll looked away and Husky gave her a small hug. "Need Mother?"

She smiled and said, "I really need to do something." She then left for her case.

Nana came up to Husky and commented, "You're a good father." They both quietly laughed.

Twilinden returned with a lovely tea seat and inquired, "Who wants tea?"

Everyone sat down with Twilinden, all thinking the same thing. The thought they were sharing was, _Its going to be hard to cover her mood swings._

"This is good," Alice remarked as she looked into the cup.

All the others nodded in agreement as Twilinden smiled.

"I need the bathroom," Cooro stated as he stood up.

"Do you have to say everything that's on your mind?" Husky asked. Cooro just shrugged and walked away. But as he moved, he tripped over Twilinden's tea set. He outspread his wings and knocked everyone's cups from their hands. The ending result was all of them being covered in tea.

"You…you KNOCKED OVER MY TEA!" Twilinden screamed and vines came from the ground. Senri released his bear arm and was about to hit Twilinden with his claws when Alice took the blow.

"Alice!" they all exclaimed. Twilinden's vines stopped Alice as she fell, but it didn't stop the bleeding.

"Alice?" Twilinden muttered, looking down at the girl.

Alice opened her blue eyes and said, "Yes?"

"What the-!" Cooro yelled. The injury should have killed her.

Alice stood on the ground and they watched as the wound repaired itself.

"You're a llenoanima!" Nana observed and pointed an accusing finger at the blond human.

"Uh, yeah… Wasn't it obvious when my hair turned into snakes?" Alice murmured and blinked.

No one could say anything. Instead, Twilinden – once again – jumped off the cliff. You know what happens next.

"Do we have to get you counseling or something so that you stop jumping off the cliff?" Alice inquired.


End file.
